BrokenOne Direction
by Tellussa
Summary: This story is about Autumn Isabella Payne. 17 years old. Siblings, Liam Payne.   Whit a terrible past, will she be able to rise again?  I'm new, so I just took random category BTW, don't judge. And I'n 12 yrs, norwegian, might be some few spelling-wrongs.


I'm Autumn Isabella Payne. 17 years old. Siblings, Liam Payne. I have no idea of where he is, only the fact that he's not here. With here, I mean home of course. Now I'm going to sleep, talk to you tomorrow.  
>*Tomorrow*<br>I heard a soft knock on the door, and sat up, surprised.  
>Then I hurried burying under my duvet, whoever it was, that person was not going to see my body without sweatpants and hoodie.<br>The door opened, and I pretended to be sleeping.  
>I held a tight grip on my duvet, so whoever it was would'nt be able to take it of. I felt someone grip the duvet, someone stronger than me, and take it of. I heard a gasp, and slowly open my eyes, as the person, that I, when I opened my eyes, could see was Liam, carefully lifted my left arm, as he was afraid to break something, and stared at my skeleton arm covered in scars.<br>I glimted up at he's face, tears running down, and I felt he's arms where trembeling, as he asked, very simple, with an barely noticeable whisper. –Why? I carefully sat up, and took my hand out of he's. –Go! My voice cracked while saying that simple word, and I burst out crying. He shaked he's head, obviously, he didn't want to leave.  
>-I was planning to introduce you to my bestfriends, but you don't seem to be in the right condition for that? I just buried under my covers, and he cried even more while telling me that he would tell he's mates I couldn't meet them at the moment, and he was with me. Liam went downstairs, and I heard worried voices as they saw Liam's puffy eyes. I could hear Liam say something before heading upstairs again. When he came into my room, he lifted me up in a warm, but still careful hug, and put me down on the sofa.<br>He took an hoodie and a pair of sweatpants out of my closet, and threw them at me. I changed, without minding he watched.  
>1. He was my brother. 2. He already knew about my body.<br>Then I sat down in the couch again, and he pulled me close.  
>-Now, tell me. I could feel he was sad, and not very happy.<br>-Well, Jonah, you know? He asked me out, and I was in the clouds.  
>For a couple of weeks, we were really happy, king and queen at the prom and stuff. Then he started hitting me when I wouldn't do what he said, you know what I'm talking about? He nodded, crying together with me. I continued. –I pretended everything was okay, but then I found out he was cheating, guess who with? –Veronica? He suggested. I nodded. –When I found out, they made the whole school hate me, and yeah, this happened, I said, while pointing at my body.<br>He was shaking, seemed really mad. He raised up. –I would like to beat shit out of him, but that would ruin both mine and the other lads career. I must have looked like a questionmark, 'cause he laughed at me, and explained. –While you where "gone", I joined the X-factor, came third with the lads downstairs, and I'm a worldwide celebrity obviously. You want to meet the lads? I nodded, and he led me downstairs. –Guys, this is my sister Autumn. The boys gasped.  
>-She used to be called Tummy, but I don't know. I shaked my head.<br>–Nope, now its Ugly, slut and so on, I said sadly.  
>I went down to the couch, and reached for the controller.<br>-I hasn't touched this since... My voice broke. –Jonah, Liam ended, and I nodded, tears falling down my eyes. I felt eyes on me.  
>-Mabye some carrots would cheer you up, I heard a voice say, but ignored it. –Not the right moment Louis.<br>I looked up, to see that superman was on. I smiled weakly, and whispered weakly. –Superman. It used to be my favourite thing to watch on the tv, bit I hadn't seen it for over a year. Yeah, you heard right. Been locked in at my room, for more than 365 days.  
>-I can't be no superman<br>But for you I'll be superhuman  
>Liam sang, while holding me into him.<br>The boys still didn't knew the story, only my many names, the name Jonah, and the fact I was not happy.  
>-What song is that, I asked, with trembeling voice. My brother could really sing. –It's one of our songs. I looked at him. –Our? Then I remembered. –Oh, yeah, you told me. He nodded.<br>I could see one of the boys, he had curly, brown hair, cute, but not my type, lean over to Liam, whispering something in he's ear.  
>Liam got sad, that type of sadness that you get when you can't tell the truth to your best friends. –What did you ask Liam about, I questioned the boy. He looked at Liam. –He was wondering what had happened with you. –I'll show you, hun, I said serious. Liam gave me a look, like to make sure I meant it. I dragged off my hoodie, and they gasped, surprise was drew in their faces, when they saw my skeleton of a body. Then I showed them the scars. –Why? The boy with blonde hair asked in an cute, irish accent. –Liam, can you tell? I asked as I broke into tears. The carrotboy, Louis I think, sat down next to me, and put an arm carefully around my shoulders.<br>Liam told everything I told him earlier, while I was crying, and Louis held me tight.  
>Loui's such a cutie. When Liam was done telling, I looked up, seeing all the boys with tears in their eyes, and I felt bad.<br>-Louis, I said, managing to laugh. -Can I get one of those carrots now? Everybody laughed with me, and Louis ran to the kitchen, finding some carrots to me.  
>Just before Louis entered the room, superman got replaced of the commercials, and my brother's face came up on the screen, together with the others.<br>-One Direction? I like that name, I said. The curly-haired boy looked proud. -It was Harry's idea, Liam told. Okay, the curly haired boy is Harry.


End file.
